LA LUZ DE MIS OJOS
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Edward es un apuesto psiquiatra que conoce a Alice, la hermosa directora de la clínica donde trabaja... con el transcurrir del tiempo descubre que extraños misterios rondan a esa mujer...


**LA LUZ DE MIS OJOS**

Edward Masen es un joven y apuesto psiquiatra recién recibido de la mejor universidad de Londres, después de mucho esfuerzo logra ingresar a trabajar en la clínica Cullen, es un sanatorio psiquiátrico nombrada por su fundador el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

A cada psiquiatra le corresponde un cierto sector, y a Edward le tocaron todos los pacientes con depresión. Al principio él estaba de acuerdo con ello, creía que era un buen comienzo. Después de un largo año de trabajo con sus pacientes quiere un cambio de sector, se dirige a hablar con la doctora Esme Platt.

- Doctora Platt necesitaría hablar unos minutos con usted – hablo amablemente Edward a su superior.

- Claro Edward, dime que necesitas. – él suspiro profundamente para armarse de valor y pedirle lo que quería.

- Estuve un año entero en el área de depresión y creo haber hecho un buen trabajo.

- no seas modesto Edward. Hiciste un excelente trabajo con tus pacientes, nadie pudo haberlo hecho mejor. – lo interrumpió Esme para reconocerle su labor.

- gracias Esme – agradeció él sus palabras. – pero lo que quiero es un cambio de sector, a otro más complicado. Con algún desafío. – logro pedirle lo que quería. – estaba pensando en el sector de pacientes peligrosos. – Esme lo miro sorprendida.

- mira Edward, realmente te mereces el cambio que me pides. Pero ya hay alguien en ese sector.-

- lo sé, pero podría ir como asistente – ofreció él.

- no lo creo, la doctora Cullen no permite que nadie más entre en su sector.

- ¿doctora Cullen? – inquirió Edward.

- la hija del doctor, Alice. – le explico Esme – veras después de la internación de Carlisle ella asumió la dirección de la clínica y sus cuidados personales, haciéndose cargo de todo el sector de pacientes peligrosos. No permite ninguna clase de ayuda, ella sola se encarga de todo ese sector. Ni siquiera a mi me permite entrar a su área.

- Comprendo. – Edward aun no planeaba darse por vencido. - ¿y cómo es posible que estando todo un año aquí no la he visto?

- como te explique al ocuparse ella sola de su área, rara vez se la ve por los pasillos de la clínica. Por su trabajo no puede darse el lujo de estar mucho tiempo alejada de sus pacientes.

- claro. ¿Tiene muchos pacientes a su cargo? – consulto Edward

- si mal no recuerdo, aproximadamente unas 8 personas. – Trato de hacer memoria Esme – demasiadas a su cargo y mas por el estado de los pacientes

Edward quedo pensando en esa mujer, su jefa, la directora de la clínica a la que todavía no conocía.

Una semana después, Edward se presento a su trabajo cerca del mediodía, cuando paso por la recepción para avisarle a la secretaria Kate que había llegado se encontró con una hermosa mujer, de cabellos rubios que caían con gracia por su espalda, de ojos celestes profundos y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso.

- Hola, Buenas Tardes – saludo Edward tendiéndole la mano a esa mujer que lo había dejado fascinado.

- Hola – estrecho ella su mano. –Alice Cullen – sonrió.

- ¿La directora de aquí? – consulto Edward y ella asintió. – soy Edward Masen, médico de aquí también.

- Claro, vi tu curriculum y cuando tengo tiempo reviso tus casos. Buen trabajo. – lo felicito Alice.

- Señorita Cullen, aquí tiene los expedientes – entro en la recepción Kate alcanzándole unos papeles a su jefa.

-Gracias Kate, me voy a mi área. Ya estuve mucho tiempo dando vueltas – bromeo ella retirándose de la secretaria.

Edward se quedo embelesado viendo salir a Alice.

- doctor Masen, necesitaba algo- llamo su atención Kate, y él volteo a verla.

- recién llego, por favor pásame a mi oficina los mensajes y fichas medicas de mis pacientes. Quiero revisarlos antes de ir a verlos. –

- claro doctor, ya se los alcanzo.

Edward, se fue hasta su oficina. Y espero hasta que Kate le alcanzo lo que le pidió junto con un café.

- Gracias Kate – sonrió él. – Espera – la detuvo cuando ella se estaba yendo. – necesito consultarte algo.

- dígame Doctor –

- quiero saber todo lo que sabes acerca de Alice Cullen.

Kate lo miro sorprendida, cerró la puerta y se sentó enfrente del doctor.

- yo le cuento, pero no me tome por chismosa doctor Masen – bromeo ella

- claro que no. Cuéntame.

- la doctora Alice Cullen es la hija menor del doctor Carlisle Cullen, como ya sabe el fundador de esta clínica. Él tuvo dos hijos, Emmett el mayor y Alice, su hijo mayor fue asesinado hace 5 años, por eso el doctor quedo muy afectado a tal punto de que su hija lo interno en su propia clínica quedando ella a su cuidado. Como el doctor fue catalogado como un paciente peligroso, Alice se encargo del área de pacientes peligrosos.

- ¿eso es todo lo que sabes Kate? – inquirió Edward y la joven recepcionista asintió.

Edward no podía dejar de pensar en esa joven doctora, que lo volvió loco a penas la vio.

Después de ese día, Edward intento por todos los medios seducir a Alice, quien se resistía y no le permitía acercarse a ella.

Pasan unas semanas y Edward nota extraños sucesos y comienza a extrañarse de cómo una sola doctora joven puede ocuparse de tantos pacientes que ponían en riesgo su vida, por eso decide averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre Alice Cullen.

Una mañana antes de entrar a trabajar pasa por el apartamento de Isabella Swan, una joven policía del FBI.

-Edward, que sorpresa verte por aquí – lo saludo ella cuando abrió la puerta.

- Bella, necesito pedirte un favor.

- dime.

- quiero que me investigues a una persona. – se acerco al oído de Bella y le susurro. – Alice Cullen.

- bien, dame tiempo. Apenas sepa algo te aviso.

- gracias Bella – le sonrió él.

Edward después de pedirle a Isabella que investigue Alice se dirige hasta su trabajo. Allí se encuentra nuevamente en la recepción con la directora de la clínica.

- déjeme decirle doctora que hoy se encuentra especialmente más hermosa de lo habitual. – hablo Edward haciéndose el galán. Y ella le sonrió.

- gracias doctor Masen – él no podía dejar de observarla, esa mujer era todo un misterio. – me preguntaba si esta noche me haría compañía. – Edward la miro confundido – es que estuve pensando y lo rechacé tantas veces que me siento apenada, y quiero compensarte – dijo Alice sonriéndole seductoramente. – no puedo moverme de la clínica, pero puedes quedarte esta noche para cenar conmigo. ¿Le parece doctor Masen?

- me parece doctora Cullen – sonrió él por su logro. Iba a aprovechar la cena para saber más sobre su familia y la muerte de su hermano, sobre su padre.

El día paso normal para Edward, espero con ansias la noche.

Hasta que por fin quedo a solas con la hermosa doctora. La cena pasó entretenida, Alice le esquivaba con diplomacia todas las preguntas a Edward. En un momento ella tuvo que ir a su sector a corroborar el estado de sus pacientes, le pidió a Edward que la esperara unos minutos. Él recibió un llamado de Bella.

- Bella, ¿Qué tal? – contesto Edward su teléfono.

- Edward tengo noticias. – Edward quedo en silencio dándole paso para que Bella hablara. – según los registros Alice Cullen falleció hace 5 años junto con su hermano Emmett. – Edward se tildo.

- ¿Edward estas ahí? – inquirió Bella al no oír nada. En eso Edward noto que Alice había vuelto.

- Si Bella, mañana paso temprano por tu casa. Hasta luego. – corto el llamado Edward.

- era mi prima, necesitaba que la ayude con su computadora – mintió rápidamente Edward a la doctora.

Él quedo muy tenso y aterrado, apenas tuvo oportunidad se retiro. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que le dijo Bella, si Alice había muerto ¿Quién era esa doctora?

- Bella estoy desesperado, no pude dormir en toda la noche. Cuéntame todo lo que averiguaste – dijo rápidamente Edward entrando por la mañana al apartamento de Isabella

- primero respira. Segundo sentate y tercero escucha.

- bien, respiro. Me siento, y te escucho. Dale.

- Todo comienza con la novia de su hermano, Rosalie Hale, era una joven con trastornos de bipolaridad que cuando se dieron cuenta de esto Emmett intento internarla para ayudarla pero ella se rebeló contra él y termino asesinándolo. Como Alice estaba presente en el momento también la asesino a ella. Después de eso Carlisle logro internarla en su clínica en el sector de pacientes peligrosos, pero lo más extraño es que después de eso el doctor Carlisle desapareció.

- esto cada vez es más confuso. Esa no es la historia de la clínica. – dice Edward. – allí dicen que el doctor Cullen está internado en el sector de pacientes peligrosos y está bajo el cuidado de su hija Alice.

- lo cual es imposible, ya que está muerta.

- exacto. – Edward mira la hora – se me hace tarde debo ir a trabajar, Bella necesito un último favor. – ella asiente levemente la cabeza. – quiero que me consigas una foto de Rosalie Hale.

Edward se dirige nuevamente a la clínica dispuesto a ingresas al sector de pacientes peligrosos. Aprovecha que Alice está ocupada con unos pacientes nuevos y se dirige a su área.

Comienza a abrir todas las puertas de las habitaciones de los pacientes y se lleva la sorpresa de que nadie se encuentra allí. Solo quedan dos habitaciones para revisar la de Rosalie y la de Carlisle.

Primero entra en la de Rosalie en la cual tampoco había nadie, pero nota que es una habitación distinta al resto. Parece más un cuarto bien adornado que la habitación de una clínica psiquiátrica. Al lado de la cama, en la mesita de luz ve un porta retrato de Alice con un hombre de su misma edad. Edward le parece extraño del porque en la supuesta habitación de Rosalie haya un foto de Alice, él se apresura a enviarle un mensaje a Bella para que le enviara la foto cuanto antes.

Sale de esa habitación y se dirige a la de Carlisle, allí se encuentra con un hombre desmejorado y maniatado con cadenas y amordazado. Edward le saca la mordaza rápidamente y le pregunta quién es.

- soy Carlisle, por favor sácame de aquí – hablo lentamente el hombre encadenado.

- deme tiempo, ahora no puedo hacer nada, su hija Alice esta cerca y no puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentre.

- mis dos hijos fueron asesinados hace mas de 5 años, Rosalie es la mujer que se hace pasar por Alice. – le cuenta el doctor Cullen y Edward queda estupefacto. – por favor en su habitación están las llaves de las cadenas, búscalas.

Edward duda, por el tiempo que ya fue perdiendo. Sabe que en cualquier momento puede aparecer Rosalie, pero decide ayudar a Carlisle. Va rápidamente hasta el dormitorio de ella a buscar las llaves. Se vuelve a topar con la foto y deduce que es ella con Emmett.

- ¿Doctor Masen cree que salí bien en la foto junto a La Luz de mis Ojos? – le pregunta Rosalie entrando en la habitación, Edward deja caer el porta retrato por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta Edward aterrado.

- lo único que tenia era a Emmett y mi vida ya no tiene sentido alguno, tal vez por eso actuó sin sentido. – hablo ella en un tono sombrío.

Mientras tanto Bella va hasta la clínica para llevarle la foto que Edward le pidió, allí le pregunta a la recepcionista por el doctor Masen, y Kate le dice que debe estar con sus pacientes y que espere en la sala mientras ella lo busca. Mientras Bella lo espere observa la sala y se topa con una foto de la doctora Alice Cullen rápidamente ve la foto que ella trae y se da cuenta que son la misma persona.

Cuando la secretaria regresa le dice que no lo encuentra, Bella preocupada le muestra la foto de Rosalie Hale y le dice que Edward corre peligro que deben ir al sector de pacientes peligrosos, que seguro esta allí con Rosalie / Alice; después de dudar la secretaria le consulta a la doctora Platt que solicita a los guardias que acompañen a Bella al sector.

Todos se llevan la sorpresa de que en ninguna habitación había ningún paciente como creían, en la habitación de Rosalie esta roto en el piso el porta retrato de la foto con Emmett, se dirigen rápidamente al cuarto de Carlisle y lo encuentran atado con cadenas, a Edward tirado en el piso sangrando con muchas heridas de corte y a Rosalie / Alice ahorcada.

Bella se posiciona al lado de Edward sujetándole la cabeza y llorando desconsoladamente. Esme intenta romper las cadenas de Carlisle, mientras este le cuenta que Rosalie después de herir a Edward colgó una soga allí y se suicido.

Tiempo después Edward logra recuperarse de las heridas causadas por Rosalie, y Carlisle le entrega la dirección de su clínica y todos los derechos a él en forma de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado. Luego el doctor Cullen desaparece por completo.

- vaya que vivimos cosas en este ultimo tiempo – le decía Edward a Bella en una fiesta ofrecida por la clínica para celebrar al nuevo director.

- Rosalie amo demasiado a Emmett, hasta la locura – bromeo Bella y Edward la miro con reproche.

- Bella, quiero preguntarte algo. – ella volteo a verlo mientras el se arrodillaba frente a ella y le extendía una cajita con un hermoso anillo adentro. - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- es lo que más deseo Edward. – sonrió ella dándole un apasionado beso.


End file.
